Reunited At Last
by Kode
Summary: You thought Meilan/Meiran was dead didn't you? Well she's not! And this is what happens...


Reunited At Last  
  
All characters portrayed in this fan fiction are copyrighted to their respective owners. It also is one about Chang and Meiran. I know Meiran is dead, but as explained in the beginning I'm sure the readers may agree. So, NO FLAMING ME ABOUT THE FAN FIC. Thank you and enjoy ^_^  
  
  
  
Many of you know that Chang is the Solitary Dragon, but what if things had changed. What if Meiran/ Meilan had have survived the vicious battle she was slain in? This shall answer that question...  
  
Chang sat in the garden that rested behind the Dragon Temple, in which he was soon to become the head of since the original leader was still living at the time.   
The gentle breeze caused the bright yellow flowers to stir with a shadowed figure sitting hunched on the ground. The fierce sunlight beat down upon his back causing a shadow to form on the ground and engulf his form.  
There seemed to be something strange about this figure. There was another one with him, resting peacefully in his arms and clutched tightly to his chest. This figure was Meiran...  
Only a few moments ago, she was battling in the Tallgeese to stand up for her rights and her colony during this pointless war that still waged on, never weakening and only growing worse with each passing day. Now, there Meiran was, lying in Chang's arm looking to be asleep.  
Silent sobs left Chang as he kept himself huddled over her resting form. The fact was that Meiran was not resting. Chang knew that all too well. She had died, in his arms too. Such an occurrence was a twisted turn in his already messed up life, or so he saw it as.   
This death was also a major turning point in the boy's life. Watching your wife die in your arms was something that no one could take well, not even the stone-faced Chang Wufei...  
  
A year had passed and slowly for Chang. He had succeeded in vanquishing the OZ forces and ultimately eliminating Earth's threats. All was still not well with the world. Such facts did not faze the cold-hearted Chang Wufei.  
He had eliminated many insignificant foes during this so-called time of peace for the Earth. He had also become a sort of mercenary now betraying all things learned in his home at the L5 Colony.   
This was hard to believe. He was one of such strict rules and harsh codes of honor. Here he was killing for money. Something had changed desperately with the "Solitary Dragon". He was now a ruthless killer. One could only begin to wonder what may have happened during his travels. With these thoughts in mind, another event became a major turning point in the seventeen year-old's life.  
Everyone knew he had lost his wife, that he seemed to loathe so much, in the battles of Earth. He had previously shown no signs of lose or mourn for the girl. That was until the latter part of year After Colony 198.  
Chang was now trying to become a citizen again and maybe settle down in a small home to slowly rebuild the Dragon Clan that was destroyed in an attempt to make a statement for the colonies.  
Every place Chang went, he saw happiness. These things made him begin to hate society in general. He had also seen many of these said people in situations where some form of affection was present.   
"The poor guy," many people would think, as the silent and lonely figure would pass by them. He always would always walk in a hunched over position denoting his current state of mind. It took a while for him to dismiss the glances that accompanied these thoughts that were occasionally spoken aloud toward Chang.  
These things didn't bother him, until he got home that is. He lived alone so of course these things would upset him. It never brought him to the point of breaking down. This was true, but one thing brought him over that proverbial edge. An image of his late wife started to flash before him. He wasn't delusional of course, but this all happened in his mind where images would appear much more gruesome in context to him and only himself.  
There she was acting so casually in the large field of yellow wild flowers while he sat there usually reading or sometimes even training. He would never actually spend any real time with her since he only saw her as a woman, a weak woman. He never saw her as an equal or even a wife. It wasn't apparent, but this had always bothered Meiran.   
This is what Chang saw. He saw how his poor treatment of her had really hurt her. This, in turn, began to hurt Chang. He had never really realized how much his actions hurt her. He began to hate himself and totally despise his mere existence on the Earth.  
He had no further purpose. The Dragon Clan was going to die soon, and with Chang in this current state of mind who knows what he may do, drastic or not. Many know that in this sort of position suicide is prominent at these times. Chang also knew that suicide would never help him; it would only worsen his problems. He had veered away from his usual code of ethics, but he made sure that he would never ever resort to suicide if it were in vain, like it would be now.  
He shook his head slowly and then sat down on his bed. He looks down to his opened hands and sighs heavily with the thoughts of his deceased wife still remaining stagnant in his thoughts. He watched his hands closely now concentrating on the opening and closing fingers. This concentration led him to into a deeper state of thought.  
He began to wonder if Meiran had actually died in his arms. He never tested for a pulse and didn't give her much of a burial. In fact, he didn't even give her one. He had deemed her life so insignificant to his own well being that he didn't even bother giving her one.  
He then thought that maybe she didn't die; maybe she was still wandering the world still struggling for that non-existent superiority she constantly strived her and never found. He groaned and shook his head slowly knowing that such a thing could not be possible. Wouldn't she have contacted him after all this time? She could've even forgotten about him. It had been three years since they last were together.  
That was the thought that remained within his mind. He forced himself to believe that she was in fact living, but she had forgotten about his existence on Earth.   
  
  
Well, Chang was wrong, very wrong to be exact. Meiran still longed for his presence. She had ever since that day she had departed. She wanted to leave him solely for the benefit of their relationship. She knew that Chang really didn't seem to care about her, but that all went with his background. He wasn't supposed to be compassionate toward such a weaker being. She had accepted that, which is why she had yearned to become his equal until the day she "died" during battle.  
She was well aware of Chang's current status in the world, which had now become a normal class citizen. This pleased her a great deal, meaning that she had more of a chance to be accepted by him rather than shoved aside like she was before.   
The only problem was that she lived in La Grange Point 3. The distance between the two was too far for her to just visit him casually and hope that they could restart. Restarting, this was what she had wanted to do ever since she left his arms. She knew how important she really was to Chang, since he was actually crying. That was a rare sight, a rare sight indeed  
This was a major obstacle that was quickly overcame by Meiran's strong determination and stash of money she had built up over the past three years. She pocketed the five hundred dollars, that would be more than enough to begin her journey to Earth, and set out for Earth by taking one of the passenger shuttles at a lowered rate to simply conserve money.  
She had fallen asleep on the shuttle as it slowly landed at the port in the capital city of the Sank Kingdom. Ironically enough, this city had flourished and become of the most populated cities on Earth. Strangely enough, this was where Chang Wufei had decided to stay for the time being until finding a suitable resting place.  
It was all a strange coincidence but a very logical one also. These two were not meant to be separated. Sure their relationship was destroyed at an early start, but this lead one to believe that maybe there was more to this whole thing than meets the eye. This was merely fate. Meiran had managed to avoid death only be having the strong will to survive and continue fighting. She knew she had to leave Chang since she wanted to fight her own battles, and because she was a woman Chang would have never approved of her fighting by herself.  
As strange as it may seem, this was a warped sense of affection. He didn't want her to get injured during any sort of battle. Even their occasional spars worried him. He hated fighting women. He acted as if he despised the gender in general, yet this was his heart speaking. He had unimaginable power; this would ultimately lead to the injury of women since they couldn't possibly withstand the blows that would've been administered by him.  
Now on with the story...  
  
Meiran exited the shuttle and quickly began searching for her distant "lover". They were never actually considered such things, but in her, own dreams they were. She sighed happily at the thought and hastily found him. He was residing in a small apartment complex to the eastern portion of the city.   
It was growing late so she decided to take board within one of the less fancier hotels that resided near the spaceport. The morning sun rose with its luminosity lighting her room and causing her to intake sharply as the beams of light attacked her visage. She drew back covering her eyes until they finally adjusted to the light. Meiran was always soft at her so the rising sun calmed her a bit. Sure she was mean and cold to many around her, which was after all how she was raised as a child.  
A small hand rapped against the metallic surface of Chang's door as he rose out of bed groaning and cursing as he stumbled forward over shoes and the like that were strew all on the floor. He caught himself and continued that perilous trek toward the figure that was beating feverishly upon his door.   
He blinked a few times and unlocked the door opening it slowly to reveal the form of Meiran standing in the door. Chang wasn't really dressed for any visitors, but that was actually beside the point. He winces as the light from the outside world flows into his room making the figure before him only seem like a shadow, like it was not really there at all but appearing like some sort of majestic being before him.  
Meiran leaped forward and encircled her much smaller arms around Chang. He blinked rapidly and stepped back moving away from the quick embrace, but she was far too quick for him in this state. She pulled her form closer to his and sighed while looking up to him with eyes that had tears forming at the edges of them. She closed her eyes causing the tears to stir and glide down her face.  
It took him a while to realize what was actually going on around him. He didn't react strangely to the whole situation until he saw who was hugging onto him. His eyes grew wide as he tried to pry himself from her grasp. He finally succeeded and watched her with shaking hands coming to rest at his sides.  
He spoke softly in a shocked tone of voice, "M-M-Meiran?"  
She cast her gaze down to the floor and spoke her a very soft tone, "It is me Wufei..."  
He couldn't believe what he saw before him. It was she of all people, his dead wife! He was still amazed at all of this and began to move forward toward her slightly hunched over form. His bare arms moved around her and brought her into a hug, a warm, tight hug at that.  
She buried her head into his tepid stomach loving how the embrace felt since he was the one that instigated it, not herself. She sighed heavily and wrapped her own arms around him again still yearning to remain close to him and never leave his warm embrace.  
He only watched her with a smile, "It's been a while. It's been too long in my opinion."  
She nodded quickly in agreement with his words that seemed to make her shiver not from fear but with some form of twisted happiness coursing through her body as she heard his comforting voice  
  
And so their story ends with a beginning...to a new life. One can only begin to wonder what type of life the two shall lead as husband and wife. They didn't seem to realize that until a few moments later making things take an interesting turn, but that is for another time.  
  
  
  



End file.
